Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir
by Ashiu
Summary: Krystal et Amber ont un objectif : Il faut, d'ici la fin de l'année, que Jonghyun et Key se retrouvent ensemble. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Jongkey.
1. Il faut déjà y réfléchir

Auteur: Ashiu

Nom: Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir …

Prairing: Jongkey. Peut-être 2min, je suis en train de réfléchir si je les mets ensemble ou pas. Onew + une f(x) … mwahaha.

Nom du chapitre: Il faut déjà y réfléchir

Mot de l'auteur: Alors alors. Premier chap, j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres trèèèès courts sur cette fic, pour me laisser le temps de respirer, et de toute façons j'ai toujours du mal à écrire de long chapitre, c'est astreignant, donc je préfère poster régulièrement de court chapitre que un long chapitre toute le dix semaines. Pour moi comme pour vous, c'est plus profitable. Ensuite, cette fic est un peu space, parce que c'est du Jongkey, mais c'est majoritairement du POV des F(x). Je pense que ce sera en fait surtout Krystal, Luna, Amber et Sulli vu que Victoria n'est vraiment pas un personnage que j'arrive à, je ne sais pas … incarner si je puis dire. Je compte faire le minimum de POV SHINee, comme un défi. Bref voilà. Pour l'instant, je mets un rating K+ mais ça peut évoluer ( et je pense d'ailleurs que ce sera le cas) en T, et peut-être ( ça c'est moins sûr ) en M. Sinon, j'essaye d'update tout les jours, sauf le jeudi, ce jour là c'est presque sûr que je ne pourrais jamais update ~ Sorry.

Pour tout vous dire, j'adoooooore le canapé chez nous. Il est beau, tout rouge, et bien confortable. Victoria unni l'a acheté dans un magasin de meuble, pas très luxueux, vu qu'il date d'avant nos débuts, du temps où on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'acheter un meuble à trois mille euro, et on a toutes été très contente de le recevoir. C'était un peu un style de baptême vu que de notre appartement, c'est la première chose qu'on a acheté exclusivement pour nous, et par nous, vu que la SM avait fait le design de la plupart des choses, et le reste était des affaires personnelles, ou que nos parents nous avaient donné, style la vieille table de chevet de Luna, ou bien la chaise de bureau étrange de Sulli. Je fermais les yeux et me recalais tranquillement sur le canap'. Oui décidément, très très confortable. D'un seul coup je me sentis partir vers l'avant. Deux possibilités, alors. Soit l'immeuble avait brusquement décidé de se tailler la malle et était en train de se nouer les chaussures, soit quelqu'un s'était assis à mes pieds sur notre canapé. J'entrouvris les yeux. Devant moi s'affichait un visage pétillant, un grand sourire s'étalant dessus.

« Krystaaaaal … Laisse moi dormir ! » Gémis-je.

La maknae s'affala sur moi de tout son poids et se mit à bouger pour que je me réveille et je fronçais les sourcils. Elle était vraiment folle cette fille.

« Amber unni, tu es drôlement agitée dans ton sommeil dis donc. »

Je repliais mes jambes sur moi-même de façons à ce qu'elle ne soit plus sur moi mais sur le canapé, puis passais mes jambes derrière son dos et la poussait, faisant en sorte qu'elle … jarte de là et plus vite que ça. Voyant qu'elle résistait, je me relevais brusquement et la poussait avec mes propres mains, pendant qu'elle riait en constatant que mes efforts étaient désespérément inutiles. Je soupirais. Plus par dépit que par le fait que je me sois avouée vaincue, je décidais finalement de l'écouter.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Elle eut un sourire démoniaque. Stupide maknae. Pire que l'autre blond là …

« On va aider ton frère de cœur et le mien … »

Je la regardais bizarrement. Heeeiiiin ? Mon frère de cœur … la famille Dino ? Peut-être … Donghae ? Bon, dans l'hypothèse que ce soit ça, son frère de cœur, c'est qui ? En voyant mon regard perdu elle rigola.

« Mais tu saiiiiis, la diva ! »

… Heechul ? Donghae et Heechul ? Mais elle est folle ! C'est quoi ce prairing étrange. J'allais lui expliquer calmement que là, on était dans un fic Jonhgkey, et tout et tout, et que en plus Heechul il était avec Hangeng normalement, et le Eunhae c'était pas rien, blablabla, quand j'ai pigé. Enfin, vous allez dire, mais ne me blâmez pas (trop). On était dans une fic Jongkey. Donc elle voulait parler de Jonghyun et de …KEY ! Oui, Diva, Dinosaur, j'avais fini par comprendre. Comme quoi je ne suis pas (trop) bête. Aha !

« Tu veux que … on mette Jonghyun et Key ensemble ? C'est ça ? »

Elle me fit un second sourire démoniaque. Mais ! C'est une manie ou bien ?*

« .. Ils me stressent, tout les deux là, avec leurs faux aires de fangirlism, style ''Ouaaaaais, lui c'est mon poooote, on s'embrasse juste pour les faaans'' alors que ils se tiennent tout le temps la main même en privé, et ils s'appellent aussi honey, yeobo, sweety et tout devant nous ! Je sais que c'est pour faire style la belle famille, avec Onew le grand père, Key la maman, Jonghyun le papa et Taemin et Minho les enf... »

Je l'interrompis, parce que _là_, ça ne pouvais plus continuer, et il fallait l'arrêter sinon, j'étais bonne pour l'écouter disserter pendant un bon petit bout de temps sur les coutumes et mœurs des SHINee, des films suspect que Taemin regarde dans sa chambre au nombre de poulets que Jinki ( pardon, Onew ) absorbe toutes les semaines.

« D'accord, d'accord Krystal. Mais tu veux faire quoi au juste ? »

Elle me sourit.

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

Cette fille est impossible. Définitivement.

*Oui, Amber se met à avoir l'accent belge. Enfin, excusez mes préjugés sur les belges, je ne suis qu'une pauvre ignorante, mais j'adoooore les speculoos. Même si franchement, je préfère la pâte à tartiner, même si mes parents sont pas trop d'accord parce que c'est sensé être gras itou itou. Enfin bref, je sors.


	2. Peutêtre  une aide extérieur ?

Mot de l'auteur: Hey ^^ Rebonjour, voilà le nouveau chapitre, ici ~~ J'espère que vous êtes content kss ㅅ_ ㅅ En tout cas, j'ai écrit parce que je me suis dit ; allez, t'as dit que t'allais update tous les jours, faut le faire, même si j'ai mon index qui est … bleu et gros. Mais bon. Un autre POV ! Toujours d'une f(x), mais différente … Je n'aime pas trop annoncer les POV. C'est plus rigolo de laisser le suspense, qu'on ne sache pas trop à quoi s'attendre … Enjoy ~~

En ce moment, à la maison, il y avait une ambiance étrange. Déjà, Victoria unni n'allait pas bien. Cela ce voyait, et on avait pas besoin d'aller chercher très loin pour s'en rendre compte : la fin de son mariage avec Nichkhun en était la cause. Nous toutes, savions que notre amie appréciait être avec le 2pm, et nous ne refusions pas cette relation, au contraire. Le thaïlandais peut faire un peu frivole, pas sérieux, itou, mais après avoir passer un peu de temps avec lui, moi et les autres avions vite mis de côté nos préjugés et pu apprécier le jeune homme sympathique, mature et responsable qu'il était – qu'il est. Je ne sais pas si il avait remarqué ou pas la nature des sentiments que Vic' umma développait pour lui, et j'aimerais me tromper, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que ce soit réciproque. Je savais que pour elle, il s'agissait d'en profiter, mais qu'elle savait très bien qu'il y avait un fin à tout. D'ailleurs, la fin, c'était maintenant.

Je suis vraiment pessimiste comme fille. Bref.

Pour ce qui était de Sulli, je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle avait l'air de flotter à quinze mille kilomètres au dessus du sol, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sûrement qu'elle avait dégotter un nouveau site de vente en ligne d'objets étranges, comme on nomme sa collection. Son grand truc dans la vie, c'est collectionner les objets. Attention, pas les vieilleries, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre d'antique. Non, des choses plutôt modernes, mais étrange. Son ordinateur portable et en forme de cookie géant, et son téléphone de chambre est une banane. Elle a aussi des boucles d'oreilles « SULLI » qu'elle a acheté à la SM. Avec son propre argent. Après ça, je me souviens qu'on l'avait toutes remerciée de nous avoir payé notre repas de midi. Bah ouais, ça coûte cher ces bidules là, et puis moi je mange beaucoup.

Et pour finir, il y avait Krystal et Amber qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'isoler pour un oui ou pour un non. D'un seul coup, Krystal donnait un coup de coude à Amber, et elles allaient en parler entre elles. Amber réfléchissait, et puis brusquement elle se relevait et entraînait Krystal autre part. Ces deux là planchaient sur quelque chose, et ça m'agaçait de ne pas savoir ce que c'était exactement. En plus elles nous lançaient des regards bizarre du genre « vous écoutez pas hein ? ». Pour les punir, je décidais de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour découvrir ce qui leur prenait tout ce temps de nom de dieu. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la chambre qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux. En me voyant, elles me firent un sourire gênés. Mwahaha. Je suis cruelle.

« Lunaaaa ... »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Bien que j'avais fait le paris à Jonghyun que ma maknae était moins bête que « Le blond » comme on l'appelait ( ouais bon, c'est mon oppa, mais je m'en fout, il est siiiiii angélique ), je commençais sérieusement à en douter.

« Ouais bah ouais Luna, pas Hyun A des 2pm. »

Amber haussa les sourcils.

« Hyun A des 2pm ? T'es bizarre comme meuf ... »

Bizarre ? Moi ? Mais moi, je ne m'isolais pas des autres pour n'importe quel prétexte pour aller blablater sur je ne sais trop rien, de nous cacher des choses, de comploter ! Et après ça j'étais bizarre ! Ça c'était … c'était …

« Ouais, bah moins que vous ! Vous avez quoi à nous faire des cachotteries, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes obligées de toujours faire des chuchottis ! »

Krystal afficha un grand sourire et tapota un espace sur son lit pour que je m'y assoie. Curieuse, je le fis et les regardais d'un air de défi.

« Alors ? »

La maknae approcha son visage du mien tandis que je reculais.

« Tu connais le … JONGKEY ? »

Je clignais des yeux.

« Euuuuuh … ouais ouais je connais … » … mais je préfère le 2min. Argh, tais-toi cerveau.

Amber fit un sourire … sadique ?

« Grâce à nous, ça va devenir … vrai ! »

…

HEIN ?


	3. La séductrice

Note de l'auteur : Hey. Troisième chapitre, rien à dire, à part qu'il est plus court que le précédent, et que le prochain sera POV Onew, et que … bonne lecture ^^

Après avoir beaucoup réfléchit à la question, une évidence s'est imposée à moi. On allait avoir besoin d'aide. D'une taupe. Parce que à deux, mettre Jonghyun et Key ensemble, c'était pas gagné. Qu'on complote toutes les deux à l'écart ? Ce n'était qu'un piège pour que quelqu'un tombe sur notre joug. Aussi, quand Luna est arrivée, tout à l'heure, et que je lui ai proposé de s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon lit, je sus aussitôt que nous avions un troisième larron. Une troisième larrone en fait, mais je ne sais pas trop si ce mot est français, donc je me tairais sur le coup. Et quand on lui a expliqué ce qu'on voulait faire, elle a franchement paru étonnée.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » Lui ais-je demandé.

« Hum … Je ne veux pas dire, mais le Jongkey, c'est pas sensé être juste un truc pas vrai ? Vous êtes des Shawols ou quoi ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Sérieux ! Cette fille était désespérante.

« Mais tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble ? » lui expliqua Amber.

« Ouais bah justement, c'est pour les fans » argumenta qui commençait à me taper sur le système. Et gnagnagna, mademoiselle j'ai toujours raison ! Grr …

Je décidais d'être charitable. On avait besoin d'elle, oui ! Je pris un petit air frustré et m'accrochait à son bras.

« Unniiii ! Si il te plait, fait ça pour nous ! »

Elle me regarda bizarrement.

« Faire quoi au juste ? »

Je lui fit mon grand sourire dit « Jessica » en l'honneur de ma méga-géniale grande sœur ( quoi ironique ? Mais non ! Mais non ! ).

« Je vais t'expliquer ma petite. »

Elle déteste que je l'appelle comme ça. Mais elle déteste encore plus que ce soit Sulli qui l'appelle comme ça.

« Phase un, toi et ton charme ultime, séduisez le SHINee de votre choix. Hors Key et Jjong. »

Elle parut réfléchir un peu. A mon humble avis, elle hésitait entre Taemin et Minho.

« Phase deux, tu t'arranges pour être tout le temps chez eux. »

Elle grimaça. Aha. Les odeurs de chaussettes … pauvre chérie.

« Phase trois, tu fais tout ce qu'on te dit, et normalement, à la phase 4, Key et Jonghyun se bisoutent. »

Amber fit un sourire mystérieux.

« Par contre, si tu échoues à la phase trois ... »

« C'est une possibilité. » ajoutais-je.

« Tu devras agir selon le plan … B ! »

Luna nous regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Et … ? »

« Il faudra en séduire l'un des deux ! »


	4. Phase 1 ?

Note de l'auteur ; Bon voilà, chp 4, enjoy ~ Et désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'ai eu une soudaine flemme u.u

Je me promenais tranquillement de mon pas un peu maladroit dans les couloirs de la SMent quand c'est arrivé. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comme définir ça. Peut-être peut on appeler ça le destin ? Je ne sais pas, moi j'y crois. Vous savez, depuis tout petit, je suis poursuivi par la poisse. Déjà en maternelle, c'est moi qui rangeait les tables à chaque fois. Sûrement parce que les autres étaient plus dégourdis que moi mais enfin … Ensuite en primaire, je me faisais souvent taper. Ouais, le petit gros avec des lunettes, vachement intello … C'était moi. Au collège, je vous laisse imaginer, c'était pire. Mais passons sur les détails de ma vie. Car maintenant la chance a tourné ! C'est qui le mec avec qui toutes les coréennes veulent se marieeeeer ? C'est Newneeeeew ! Et c'est qui le mec qui se fait draguer par la super belle Luna des F(x) ? C'est Newnew aussi !

Donc, je me promenais, quand la Luna en question est arrivée, son grand sourire au lèvre, et a lancé gaiement;

« Oppaa ! »

Ah, elle était trop, trop mignonne me suis je dit. Et n'allez pas me dire que je n'avais pas fait d'efforts. Déjà, je nous ai auto-proclamés Milk Couple. Ensuite, j'ai tout fait pour faire un duo avec elle. Et puis d'ailleurs, je pense que tout le monde est au courant de la fois où je me suis jeté sur elle lors du championnat. Ouais d'accord, ma tête n'était pas des meilleurs, on aurait dit un espèce de … lion qui se jette sur sa femme après de longs mois d'absence et d'abstinence. Hrm hrm, bref.

« Luna ! Ça va ? »

Elle avait hoché la tête, ses beaux yeux grands ouverts et pétillants.

« Dee ! Oppa, je voulais te demander, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

A ce moment là, j'ai faillis m'étouffer avec la … limonade* que je buvais. Était-ce la chance de ma vie ? Ce moment que tout le monde attendait avec tant d'impatience … Où vos sentiments obtiennent enfin la réponse tant espérée ? Peut-être peut-être …

« N … Non. Pas vraiment. Enfin, je veux dire, non. Y a bien les fans, mais … voilà quoiii … Je suis pas amoureuse d'eux. Euuuh ! Amoureux d'elles. C'est plutôt, comment dire, le contraire ? »

Un conseil, si un jour quelque chose comme ça vous arrive, ne faites pas comme moi. Des réponses simples et courtes suffisent amplement, et en plus ça évite de passe pour un débile devant la personne en face. Très cool.

Elle parut réfléchir quelque instant.

« Huum, alors, oppa … Tu voudrais bien hum … Sortir avec moi ? Si ça ne te dérange pas hein, et puis pas officiellement, on est pas obligés de le dire à la presse tout de suite … Tu vois ? »

Hyper heureux que j'étais. Oh joie ! Oh bonheur.

« Oui … oui bien sûr. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

« Oh, génial. Bon, bah au revoir. »

Et elle est partie.

C'est tout.

*Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic, que je publierais peut-être, ou peut-être pas, mais qui correspond à un projet beaucoup plus personnel, et dedans il y a aussi une référence à la limonade. Bon, de toute façon, si je la poste je préviendrais ~


End file.
